


Standing Here With My Flag Held High

by directorsharpie



Series: If This Is What It Takes Universe [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pride 2020, pure fluff, sara and Ava are soft, the team go to pride, with Avalance’s kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorsharpie/pseuds/directorsharpie
Summary: Sara and Riley were walking home from school hand in hand. The small girl was in a particularly chatty mood and hadn’t stopped talking the entire time that they had been walking.“Mama, can I ask you something?”OrThe Legends go to Pride
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: If This Is What It Takes Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Standing Here With My Flag Held High

Sara and Riley were walking home from school hand in hand. The small girl was in a particularly chatty mood and hadn’t stopped talking the entire time that they had been walking. 

“Mama, can I ask you something?” Riley questioned, her voice no longer filled with the excitement of talking about her day, instead, she sounded a little nervous. 

“Of course, what’s up?” 

“My friend’s brother has a boyfriend and she said that he is going to this huge party in the city, at the weekend, to celebrate that he has a boyfriend. Do you and mommy get to go to a party like that or is it just for boys?” 

Sara was confused for a moment, she wracked her brain trying to understand what her daughter meant by the party and then it hit her, “oh, you mean pride?”

Riley nodded her head, “yes! That! Are you allowed to go too?”

“Mhmm, pride is for everyone not just boys.”

“Even me?” Riley asked as she looked up at Sara with hopeful eyes. 

“Absolutely, we would have to double-check with mommy, but we could go this weekend if you want?” Sara suggested and Riley’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She got so excited that she practically skipped home instead of walked. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” Sara said with a chuckle. 

Once they arrived home the conversation was forgotten and Sara had to try and get Riley to do her homework. Luckily for both of them, it didn’t take her very long at all. 

It wasn’t until the three of them were all sitting around the dinner table that the idea was brought up again. 

“Mama, ask her,” Riley whispered, not so quietly, across the table earning a confused look from Ava. 

“Oh yeah, how would you feel about all of us going to pride this weekend?” Sara questioned and the taller blonde glanced over to look at Riley who was nodding her head with an excited grin on her face. 

“Yeah, why not. I’ve always wanted to go to one, let’s do it!” Ava said and Riley let out a small squeak of excitement. “Are we asking everyone else to join us?” Ava questioned, referring to the rest of the Legends. 

“Sure, it will be fun.”

The following days flew by and before they knew it, it was Saturday morning and Sara and Ava were woken up to Riley jumping on the end of their bed. 

“Come on you have to get up! We need Giddy to make our clothes,” Riley exclaimed and the two women knew that there was no convincing her to go back to sleep, she was way too excited. So, instead of fighting it they got out of bed and went about their morning routine before finally opening a portal onto the waverider. 

“Come on!” Riley grabbed onto Sara’s hand and tugged her towards the fabrication room. Ava walked behind them laughing at her wife as she got pulled through the hallways by a child half her size. 

“Zari hurry up, I have to pee!” Ava heard Behrad yell from down the hallway. Ava followed the sound of his voice and found Zari walking out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, as she trailed her little cart, full of makeup and hair products, behind her. 

“Ava!” Zari exclaimed as she got closer to her, Ava noticed that rainbow eyeshadow covered her eyelids. She also had little rainbows painted on her cheeks. “Please tell me this is not what you’re wearing.”

“No, we just came to get some clothes, Ry and Sara are in the fabricating room already,” Ava explained and Zari let out a sigh of relief, which earned an offended look from Ava. “What’s wrong with this?” Ava’s hands gestured to her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a black button-up shirt, that had a little rainbow on the pocket.

“Everything is wrong with it, come on I’ll help you,” Zari grabbed onto Ava’s hand and pulled her towards the fabrication room, similar to how Riley dragged Sara towards the room.

The doors slid open and the first thing that they saw was Sara standing behind Riley as she helped the small girl get the fairy wings on her back.

“Wow! You look beautiful!” Ava exclaimed and Riley turned to look at her with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow drawing on the front of it, the shirt was paired with blue denim jeans and her favorite red converse. 

“I do? Do you like my shirt? I drew it myself and then Giddy made it for me,” Riley was so excited about it, she had a smile on her face from ear to ear. She did a little twirl so that Ava and Zari could see the whole outfit.

“I love it, sweetie, you look great!”

“Aunt Z, can you paint the little rainbows on my face please?” Riley asked softly and Zari nodded her head. The two of them left the room and Ava let out a sigh of relief because that meant that she could choose her own clothes. 

“She wasn’t even this excited about Christmas,” Sara said as they watched Riley skip through the hallways with Zari trying her best to keep up with her. 

“Where did she even get the idea from?”

“Her friend's brother has a boyfriend and she thought it was a party for him to celebrate him having a boyfriend, I explained what it to her and her eyes lit up,” Sara said and a soft smile worked its way onto Ava’s face at the thought of her daughter being so excited over something like pride. 

“What are we even supposed to wear? Z said this outfit isn’t good enough for a pride parade and now I have no idea what to wear,” Ava looked a little defeated. Sara took Ava’s hand in her own and led her over to the screen in the corner of the room. 

“I have the perfect outfit for you,” Sara said with a smirk on her face as she tapped away on the screen. 

Gideon fabricated the clothes for them and Ava looked at them hesitantly before changing into them. She was wearing some rainbow shorts with the same shirt that Riley was wearing and some white sneakers. 

Sara changed into her own clothes. She had the same t-shirt as Riley and Ava, paired with some jean shorts and the bi-flag wrapped around her neck like a cape. She turned around to look at Ava who was looking at herself in the mirror with a slight frown on her face. “You look hot,” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear as she snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“I feel silly, are these shorts too short?” Ava asked with insecurity laced in her voice. 

“Absolutely not, you look great, you’re just missing one thing,” Sar pulled away from a now confused looking Ava and grabbed the lesbian-pride flag from the fabricator. She moved to stand in front of Ava and tied it around her neck the same way hers was. “There, it’s perfect.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to get ready after that. Everyone but Zari and Riley was waiting around in the kitchen area. Ava was about to go and search for them when Riley ran around the corner and into the kitchen with Zari not too far behind her. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Riley exclaimed, she grabbed hold of Ava’s hand and pulled her through the portal that Behrad had opened. “Wow! Mommy look it’s so pretty and bright and- oh there’s a unicorn!”

Riley was about to pull Ava closer to the crowd of people but she came to a sudden halt when she realized that Sara had fallen behind with the rest of the legends. The two of them waited for them to catch up and when Sara got closer Riley grabbed hold of her hand so that the three of them were walking in a little line with the legends close behind them. Until Riley came to a sudden halt when she saw a stall full of flags and shirts and other things with rainbows on them. 

“Oh my god are you a real-life fairy?” A boy, who looked to be in his late teens, asked Riley who nodded proudly. 

“Dude you can’t just ask someone that-” his friend said from behind him but stopped talking the second he saw her. “And what is your name, Miss fairy?” 

Riley glanced up at Ava and Sara nervously. The two of them gave her an encouraging nod and she let go of their hands and stepped closer to the boys. “I’m Riley,” she said softly. 

“Well, Riley the Rainbow Fairy, would you like a flag?” He held out a small flag on a stick towards her. She tentatively took it from his hands and looked at him with a shy smile on her face. 

“Thank you,” Riley said before moving to stand with her back pressed against Ava. The taller woman’s hands immediately moved to rest on Riley’s shoulders, and the three of them walked away after thanking him for the flag. 

They headed towards the crowd and Ava gripped onto Riley’s hand a little tighter than before so that she couldn’t just wander off. They all walked towards an area where a group of people was waiting beside a railing. 

“Mommy I can’t see anything,” Riley said as she gently tugged on Ava’s arm. 

“Okay, do you wanna sit on my shoulders?” Ava suggested and Riley nodded her head. “Babe, a little help?”

Ava leaned down a little so that Sara could lift Riley up onto her shoulders easily. Once the small girl was secure on Ava’s shoulders Sara reached up and adjusted her fairy wings for her. 

“Thank you, mama.” 

“You’re welcome baby, can you see now?” Sara questioned as she moved to stand in front of Ava with her back pressed against Ava’s front. The taller woman moved her right hand from where it was gripping onto Riley’s calf and draped it over Sara’s shoulder and let her hand rest on her chest. 

“Smile!” Zari said as she shoved her way in front of them and held her phone up to take a picture of the three of them. 

“Cheese!” Riley exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face. Her hands were resting on top of Ava’s head so that she could keep her balance. 

Zari snapped a few pictures of them and sent them to Ava and Sara before she turned her phone onto the front camera and started talking to it. 

“What is she doing?” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear and the smaller woman just shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’m vlogging duh,” Zari said when she stopped filming. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to post it anywhere I’m just keeping it for the memories,” Zari quickly explained when she saw Ava’s eyes go wide at the thought of Zari posting something from 2020 to her fans in 2042. 

Shortly after that, the parade began and there were so many floats going past them that Ava was struggling to keep up. 

The atmosphere was unlike anything she had experienced before. Everyone around them was so unapologetically themselves and it was refreshing to see. There was a young couple beside them wrapped up in one another’s embrace and beside them was a group of teenagers who were all wearing bright colored clothes with flags wrapped around their bodies. There were drag queens going by them on the floats among many other people on various floats.

“Mommy look!” Riley shouted and pointed towards a dog with a rainbow shirt on as it walked beside its owner behind a float. Before Ava could respond Riley pointed at something else. That went on for the rest of the parade and it made everyone around them smile.

Then beside them, a man dropped down onto one knee and held up a ring in front of the man in front of him who had tears rolling down his cheeks and his hands covering his mouth in shock. Sara turned slightly in Ava’s embrace and found the taller woman looking down at her with so much love in her eyes it was a little overwhelming. 

“I love you so much,” Ava whispered.

“I love you too,” Sara leaned up slightly and pressed her lips against Ava’s in a soft kiss. Riley’s face scrunched up at the sight of her parents kissing, but they were too wrapped up in their own little bubble to notice. 

Once they pulled away from each other, Sara turned to face the parade once again and watched the floats go by. Riley continued to point things out excitedly until it finally ended and the crowds began to disperse. 

“I don’t want to go home yet,” Riley let out a sigh as she walked hand in hand with Ava. Sara was holding Ava’s other hand as they walked through the city with the Legends close behind them. 

“We’re going to get some dinner baby,” Sara said and Riley cheered up a little at that, but she still wasn’t all too happy that the parade was over. 

It took awhile for the whole group to decide what to eat, but they settled on a small pizza restaurant in the middle of the city. It was quite busy but luckily Ray knew the owner and they got seated straight away. 

“Aunt Z, my rainbows came off,” Riley’s voice was filled with sadness when she saw a picture of herself eating the slice of pizza that was almost bigger than her head. 

“It’s okay, I can re-do them for you when we get back home,” Zari reassured her and the small girl went back to eating her pizza. 

“I had fun today,” Sara said with a mouthful of food, Ava frowned at her before moving her thumb to swipe away the pizza sauce on Sara’s cheek. 

“Me too, I’m glad we decided to go, I think we should go next year too,” Ava’s frown was replaced with a soft smile as the memories of the day ran through her head. 

Sara nodded her head in agreement, “totally, we should have Gideon make us our own float next time.”

“If we go to one in 2042, I’m sure my publicist could arrange that,” Zari said and Sara nodded her head once again, this time it was a lot more enthusiastic. 

“Sure why not,” Ava finally caved when she looked at her wife’s soft pout. 

They finished their meals and finally headed home. Riley had fallen asleep at the table so Ava was the one who had to carry her home. They were halfway there when her arms started to get tired, so Nate steeled up and carried her the rest of the way. 

Once they were back at Sara and Ava’s house, Nate carried Riley upstairs before following the rest of the team through the portal. 

The three of them were exhausted from the long day and the heat. After putting Riley to bed Sara and Ava headed to bed themselves and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as usual let me know what you thought in the comments and I hope you enjoyed it!!:))


End file.
